Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tube holder and more specifically it relates to a drain tube holder system for securely retaining drainage tubes and reservoir bulbs against the body without impeding movement of the wearer.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Drain tubes are commonly used in the medical field for such reasons as extracting blood, pus, or any other built-up fluids from a wound or preventing accumulations of air. The drain tubes are typically placed in a patient by a surgeon and are common to many different medical procedures. The drain tubes are often a source of major discomfort and hardship for the patient as well as the clinical staff. Despite having been used in the medical field for many years, a system has not yet been introduced to comfortably and effectively retain the drainage tubes against the body of an individual.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved drain tube holder system for securely retaining drainage tubes and reservoir bulbs against the body without impeding movement of the wearer.